What Happens In LA
by 3iris
Summary: Just a fluffy little melding of various spoiler snippets from past and future episodes.  All of it is purely my spin on what I think would be a fun way to begin the next level of their relationship.  No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Lanie and Esposito met up with Castle in their hotel lobby, after spending an afternoon on the set of _Heat Wave_.

"Castle, that was a blast. Thank you for inviting us." Lanie was all smiles.

"Yeah, Castle, very cool. Ryan is going to be such a girl about this when we get back."

"He could have come. I invited him. He's the one with the fiance and the wedding to-do list. I do feel bad that he wasn't here though."

Esposito nudged Lanie toward the elevator, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Last night in L.A."

Lanie put a hand on Castle's arm before she turned to follow Esposito. "Oh, and Castle, even though this Nikki was fun, I like yours a lot more."

"Thank you. Finally, a voice of reason. Speaking of Nikki . . . Have you seen Kate? I thought she was coming back with you."

"She should be here any minute. She was still talking to Valerie when we left. Valerie's driver was going to give her a lift."

Kate came up behind Castle, just as Lanie and Esposito disappeared into the elevator.

Castle turned and saw her. "Hey, there you are."

"Hey. Where are they going?"

"We have officially been ditched. Apparently, they have other plans for the evening. It's still early. Do you want to come up?" He glanced at her, realizing how predictably cliché his statement sounded. "I mean, we can watch a movie if you want, or we could go out if you feel like getting a drink." He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He gave her a look that said 'I know how this sounds, give me a break'.

She laughed at him. "I am too tired to go out. A movie sounds great though, and your suite sounds so much better than mine. Your place it is." They started walking toward the elevator, and she nudged him with her shoulder. "I bet you've got a great mini bar."

"There's nothing _mini_ about it."

She laughed at him, and let it pass, knowing that this time his words were intentional.

"Large screen TV, fresh flowers, hot tub, fresh baked cookies. . ."

"Stop bragging. I already agreed that your room is superior." She punched her floor number. "I am going to go shower and change clothes first."

The doors slid open on her floor. "Remember. Hot tub. Bathing suits optional."

She tossed him a disapproving look over her shoulder. "I'll be up in a few."

* * *

><p>He opened the door before she had a chance to knock. She shifted uneasily, as he held the door open a minute before inviting her in.<p>

She looked so far removed from the detective he was with the greater part of the day. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, with damp tendrils that escaped it framing her face. She hadn't bothered reapplying her makeup, and she was wearing jeans and an oversized sweater that looked so soft it made him want to reach out and touch her. Or, maybe it was just the overall softness of her whole look that made him feel that way. It was rare that he got to see the real Kate. He forgot about the breathless feeling that overcomes him when he gets a glimpse of this side of her.

He shook it off before the pause became awkward. "Come in. Please."

She followed him inside, and hesitated a minute as she looked around. "Wow, you weren't exaggerating. Only the best, right?"

"Absolutely." He plucked a tulip out of the vase next to the door, and handed it to her with a flourish. "Welcome to the penthouse."

She took it carefully, and studied him for a second, before turning her attention to the flower. She couldn't explain it. Her heart was beating wildly. It was just him, in a cozy hotel suite, jeans, bare feet, snug t-shirt showing off his broad shoulders and muscular arms. She was sure she was blushing, or at least broadcasting her erratic heartbeat across the massive, impeccably decorated room.

"So . . . dinner? movie? What's your poison?"

She gave him a strange look, and shrugged. "Yeah, dinner's fine."

"Room service it is. I'll find the menu." He smiled in that little boy way of his, and gestured toward the sitting area. "You have to try it." She looked at him like he had grown a second head, but he wasn't deterred. "Seriously, go ahead. You'll thank me for it."

"You're still bragging?"

"I'm trying not too, but it's just too good. Just try it. Please?"

She shook her head, muttering to herself as she made her way to the chair. She sat down in the middle of the big over-stuffed, butter-soft leather sofa. "Oh. Wow."

"Right? I am totally buying one of these as soon as I get home." He sat down next to her, and put his feet up on the table in front of them. He held his hand over his phone. "Go ahead, try it. You have to go for the full effect."

She didn't bother protesting this time. She leaned forward to remove her shoes, at the same time he stretched his arms across the back of the sofa, sinking into the leather, and letting go of his stress, taking advantage of the rare opportunity presented to him, and trying to forget how wrong Hollywood is getting his book. Room Service finally took him off hold, and he proceeded to order what sounded like everything on the menu.

When she leaned back, and placed her feet on the table next to his, she was suddenly enveloped in one of his arms. They both stiffened for an instant, but he didn't move his arm, and she didn't bother threatening him with what would happen if he didn't move it. Neither moved, neither said anything, and eventually she felt herself relax into his arm.

He nodded toward her bare feet on the table. "Really? Pink?"

She wiggled her toes, and he smiled.

She felt a warmth spread through her. "This is nice." Since when did a smile and a pair of strong arms melt her insides? She decided that was a complicated matter, and would rather put off analyzing it.

He let his hand rest on her shoulder. "It is. I miss this."

She gave him a look that he read correctly as 'we don't really normally do this'.

"I know, but I still miss it."

She thought about what he said, and she knew he was telling the truth, because she felt the same way. This is what was missing.

They shared their dinner over a really bad sci-fi movie, and discussions of work, books, Hollywood, family, but mostly speculations of Lanie and Esposito's specific extracurricular activities at any given moment. Castle kept her laughing with his impressions of the happy couple, that were raunchy enough to make her blush at times. She would definitely see Esposito under a new light when they were back at the precinct. She left him alone for less than five minutes for a trip to the bathroom, and she came back to find him prank calling their room. She stole his phone and ended the call on the first ring.

"Are you twelve?"

She sat back down in the spot she previously vacated, no closer, but to his surprise, no further away. He casually wrapped his arm behind her again, and she curled her legs under her and to her side.

"Gees, I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Just watch the movie," She leaned against him slightly. "and leave them alone. They are busy."

She tried to stay awake through the awful movie, but the big dinner, and the relaxed atmosphere, had her eyes feeling heavy. She found her attention focused less on the movie, and more on the repetitive motion of Castle's hand absently brushing her arm with his fingertips. She finally let sleep win her over, and she relaxed against him.

Once she fell asleep, it was easy to pull on her gently so her head rolled onto his shoulder. He watched the rest of the movie in utter peace, not really absorbing any of it, as most of his senses were focused on the woman sleeping next to him. He could feel her soft breath on his neck, and the tickle of her hair against his cheek. He curled his arm around her shoulder, and simply enjoyed the feeling of holding her close.

He eventually dozed off, mesmerized by her steady breathing. When he woke, Kate had rolled onto her side, and was curled up against him, her cheek resting against his chest, her fingers holding on to the fabric of his shirt at his waist. He found that his fingers had entwined themselves in the soft curls that had come loose from her ponytail.

He thought he felt her move slightly, or maybe she just started to and then froze when she realized where she was. He kept still for a few minutes, all of his senses focused on her. He could definitely detect a change in her breathing. He gathered the loose strands of hair that had fallen across her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Kathryn Beckett, I never had you pegged as a snuggler."

She sat up, slowly, not ready to pay the consequences for the indulgence of several hours spent in his arms. "Oh, god." She swallowed, and lifted her cheek off his chest. She finally looked at him. "I'm sorry." She was no longer reclining against him, but she was not eager to completely distance herself from him completely.

She was still angled toward him, and he turned and squared his shoulders up with hers. He noticed that the wide neck of her sweater had slipped slightly off her shoulder, and he resisted the urge to reach out and brush his fingers against the bare skin. "About what? It was late. It was a long day. We fell asleep watching a movie."

She noticed the emotions flicker across his face, and the way he looked at her made her heart speed up uncomfortably. She was sitting inches from him, heart beating wildly, afraid to take a breath because she knew it would come out unsteady. The thought crossed her mind that he was having some of the same reactions, and that just made her even more unsure of what to do next.

He narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully. "Are you ok?" He touched her hand.

She let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I feel like I should be apologizing." She tilted her head to the side, really trying to read his reaction. "Last night . . . it wasn't just that I was tired. I was relaxed . . . for the first time in a long time. I don't even think relaxed is the right word. It just felt . . . right, natural?" She rolled her eyes, and looked down at her hands. "I don't know what I am trying to say. For once, I didn't feel like I had to pretend things were different than they are."

He put his fingers under her chin, and nudged it up until he could see her eyes. "Thank you. That means a lot. The invitation is always open." He let his fingers curl around her jaw until he was cupping her face in his hand. "Things just are what they are. Pretending that something is, or is not, there doesn't change anything."

She didn't say anything more. She had too much spinning around in her head to even begin to figure out what happened, or what changed, or why she volunteered so much unsolicited information. She tried not to break eye contact, but she wanted to desperately. She felt like she was giving away too much. She searched frantically for a way to get them back on track, to end the endless waiting for one of them to take it another step forward. She smiled at him. "So . . . you'll call me when the new couch is delivered?"

"Absolutely. You will be the first to know . . . well, except mother and Alexis." He seemed relieved at first that the standoff was broken, but then something changed. He let his hands slip down to her shoulders suddenly, and moved back from her, creating some much needed distance. He was suddenly feeling very flustered and confused. "I think I need to get some air."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I've ever written such a l e n g t h y story before based completely on fluffy sentimentality. Seriously, I have five more chapters mostly written and ready to post with not a hint of angst in sight. Just cry 'uncle' when you've had enough. :)**

**.**

Kate stayed on the sofa, speechless, as Rick stood up. She watched him slide the door open, and walk out on the balcony. She had not thought this night through ahead of time. She never expected to fall asleep in his arms, and she definitely had not planned on telling him how much she enjoyed it. She did not do things without planning them out ahead of time. She was big on strategy. Cause and effect. Having an escape route in place.

She could not believe the situation she found herself in was even possible. She had no idea what to do, or what he wanted her to do.

Should she leave? Go back down to her room, pretend that nothing ever happened? There was that word again. Pretend. What good would it do anyway? It was four o'clock in the morning. Three hours, and he would be knocking on her door to leave for the airport. That would be a long flight back to New York.

Stay put? Turn on the television? Wait for him to catch his breath and come back inside? Did he want her to stay, or was he expecting her to be gone when he returned?

Should she go to him? In all fairness, she did initiate the conversation. He was ready to leave it at an innocent, friendly occurrence. She was the one who read more into it. She was the one who curled up, and fell asleep practically in his lap.

She leaned forward, resting her forehead in her hands, cursing herself for being spontaneous, cursing him for taking her so seriously. She grudgingly stood up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she headed for the door.

Kate slid open the heavy glass door, and the chilly night air nearly took her breath away. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. He didn't turn around. She closed the door, and stood next to it. She wondered if he heard her. She wondered if she could go back inside without him noticing. Again, she forced herself forward, until she was standing next to him.

She leaned her forearms against the railing. "If you are mad, we can pretend like none of that ever happened in there." Rick wasn't looking at her. Kate wasn't going to look at him to double check, but she could just tell. She could always feel it when he watched her.

"I'm not mad. I told you that what you said meant a lot to me. I'm just wondering if I took it wrong, and if I am putting more meaning to it than I should. It's just that I am awake now, and feeling more . . . cautious."

They were both looking out over the railing, at the lights of the city below.

"My intent was not to make a declaration. I just wanted you to know that I felt something."

"Something?"

She could feel Rick's eyes on her. Finally. "I felt close to you. I just wanted you to know." Kate kept her eyes focused on the lights below them, and wondered why she kept saying these things.

"Honey, in case you didn't notice, that is one hell of a declaration, considering the circumstances, and you've made it twice now." His words were low and soft, and if he didn't have his face turned toward her ear, they would have been lost in the breeze. "Look at me."

She didn't. He waited. She was suddenly warmer. Her face felt flushed. "Please. Look at me when I say this, because I know you are going to try and take it the wrong way."

This whole situation was spinning rapidly out of control, and she suddenly felt like she was going to cry. There was something in her throat. There was no way she was going to look at him. She tried to swallow. She was going to cry. Or choke. She needed to get out of there. Fast.

He gave up, and went on talking to her profile, oblivious of her inner turmoil. "I can't do it. I can't fall into this, not if I am going to keep getting the door slammed in my face. It's hard, Kate. We get so close. We have these amazing moments that make me believe you get it, that make me think you feel the same connection that I do. I get my hopes up, and then you remind me that you have someone, or he shows up to remind us both."

The unshed tears were suddenly forgotten. She turned to look at him, stunned that he brought Josh up, and remembering that of course he would. He didn't know. It hadn't come up, or maybe it had, and it felt awkward revealing the truth. There would have been so many questions to be dealt with. It was just easier to keep the status quo.

"It's not just me with my heart on the line anymore. My mother loves you. Alexis adores you. They have certain, very vocal, opinions on what they expect to happen. If I am going to be disappointed, that's one thing, but I can't drag them into this anymore."

"You would keep your family from me?" Given the circumstances, the question sounded ridiculous, even to herself. That didn't stop her from letting the edges of panic get a grip on her. Why should he be expected to share his family with her, when she was not prepared to share her heart with him? She felt her heart squeeze at the thought of losing another family, even if it wasn't technically _her_ family. He shared them with her, and she knew that they cared about her as much as she valued them.

"We need to make our choices. You need to decide what you want. Who you want. Then we can deal with the way things need to be. I can't wake up holding you in my arms, having the peace of mind that comes when you know something just feels right, that it is right . . . just to have a bucket of ice water dumped over my head when I remember that I am just borrowing a little piece of you for a short period of time." He looked away this time, down at the lights, leaving her staring at his profile.

She reached out and stroked his cheek. She could see a muscle clench in his jaw. She touched her lips to that place, letting them linger in a gentle kiss. He spun toward her quickly, wrapping his fingers around her upper arms, and holding her at a safe distance. He dipped his face close to hers, so he could emphasize what he was saying. "Are you not hearing what I am trying to say? I've had enough. I can't do it anymore."

She was startled by the sudden movement, but she remained remarkedly calm. "I am sorry. I really am. These things, these situations, just seem to come out of nowhere." She dropped her voice to an almost whisper. "I am just as broadsided by them as you are. I mean that."

He let her go, and turned back toward the railing. "You seem more capable than I of setting them aside, and moving past them, moving on."

"That's not true. If it were so easy for me, I would not have made such wrecks out of my other relationships."

This caught his attention, even though, in his head, he was still trying to formulate a plan to distance himself from these situations in the future, without actually distancing himself from her. "Your thing with Josh has been downgraded to a 'wreck'?"

"Josh has been downgraded to an 'ex', and don't look so smug, I feel bad about it."

He looked at her seriously, leaning against the railing. "When?"

"Josh was looking for something serious, and immediate, and permanent. Marriage. House. Kids. I was uncomfortable with him moving his toothbrush and razor into his own drawer in the bathroom. He was pushing, and I couldn't pretend, even to myself, that I could ever see us going down that path."

"When did you stop seeing each other?"

"Two weeks ago."

"You should have told me."

"I've never denied to myself that you and I have something. I've just never understood exactly what it was, or what to do with it, or how serious you would take it, so I ignored it. Josh saw it."

Rick looked up at her, hopeful for the first time that things might be turning around. "What did he see?"

"He saw that I was holding back, focusing on the maybe's and could be's with us. He thought I would come to my senses. He told me that he was waiting for me to realize that you would get bored quickly, and that you would end up hurting me. It's funny, because those are the things that I believed, the things that made me hesitant. When he voiced the same concerns I have always had, I realized they weren't true. It's like I had to hear it out loud to know that I no longer believed it."

"Are you saying that you would be willing to . . ."

"I am saying I am willing to talk about it. There is a lot I don't know, a lot I want to know."

"But you already know the important things." He tried to give her one of his charming smiles, and when that failed, he crossed his arms in front of him, and said, "I am fine with that. You're probably right. Promise me something though. . ."

She was reminded again how much she appreciated the combination of that smile and those arms in that t-shirt. "Ok?"

"Just us. No interuptions or distractions while we try to figure this out. Listen to you heart, and not your head, and if you decide, once you get to know all my secrets, that you've changed your mind, I will bow out gracefully." His eyes had the sparkle that she always noticed when he was teasing her, but she could also see a bit of seriousness, and maybe even a small amount of fear.

She watched him for moment, and finally smiled, and mirrored his reply softly, "I am fine with that." She was suddenly feeling awkward, and unsure what should be done next. She held out her hand, and he looked at it, and then at her curiously. "We should probably shake on it." She explained, and grinned at him.

"You just told me that you have feelings for me, and that you can possibly see a future for us. I'm _not _shaking your hand." He gathered both ends of the blanket that was hanging around her shoulder in his hands , and pulled her into a hug. Her arms came out of the blanket and slid around his back, and the blanket slid to the floor, and they held on to each other tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt her shiver, and he pulled away slightly, and ran his hands down her arms. "Cold?"

"Not really. It's just . . . " She tilted her head to the side, smiling at him. "I think I might be able to get used to this."

"You think so?" Rick held his breath, and made the next move, hoping he was reading her correctly. He slipped his hand up to touch her face, brushing her hair back from one side, tucking her hair behind her ear, and letting his fingers linger on her neck. "This is nice, and completely unexpected." She shivered again as his fingers played with the loose strands of hair at her neck. He let his thumb graze the underside of her jaw bone. Her eyes darted to his again. He could see that she was being drawn to the same flame that he was, but he could also sense that she was holding back.

He did not have time to completely arrange his thoughts into a coherent pattern. She tilted her head, and rested her cheek against the palm of his hand. He watched her eyes flutter closed, and any plans he had of exploring the reason for this sudden change of behavior was obliterated into a million pieces. Kate was waiting for him to kiss her. He thought about the impossibility of the situation, or at least what he had come to consider, up until this evening, an impossibility. He only thought about it fleetingly, as he closed the difference between them, brushing his thumb across her lips.

Kate felt the light touch across her lips. It was barely there, but it was enough that she found herself holding her breath, waiting for his mouth to follow the path of his thumb. Finally, she felt his breath on her lips, and then sensed that he paused. She felt his breath move to her ear. She heard him whisper, "If you want to take this slow, this is not the way to do it."

She let her breath out slowly, knowing he was right, but cursing him for making the call. She ignored the voice that was telling her he was right, and pressed her body close to his. "Who says I want to take it slow?" She tried to keep her voice light and playful, but he could tell by the steadying breaths she was taking that she was as effected by their closeness as he was.

"You did."

She was standing on her tip toes, stretching up to meet his height. She let herself down slowly, and slightly self-consciously. "Right. . ." She took another breath, and said more confidently, "Right." She smoothed her hair, and adjusted one side of her sweater, making it slip off the opposite shoulder.

He watched her with amusement, as he reached out and covered her other shoulder with her sweater, letting the backs of his fingers brush over her bare skin as he did so. "Are you ok?"

She swallowed hard, and tried not to look as completely derailed as she felt. "You know what? If you don't mind, I think I just need a minute."

He picked up the blanket they had let drop to the floor a few minutes before, and wrapped it back around her shoulders. "Sure. I'll be inside." He was standing close behind her. He reached inside the blanket, and lifted her hair out. He held her hair to the side, and ran his fingers along the side of her neck. "Don't stay out here too long, and overthink yourself out of anything we started."

While he was inside, she realized she didn't have enough command of her thought process to think anything through completely. She found the more she dwelt on what was happening, the less grip she had on any conscious desire to stop it or slow it.

She took a few calming breaths, and before she went back inside, she knew what she needed. She knew what would make this transition easier on them both. She slid the door closed slowly, and stood hesitantly near the door.

He noticed her reluctance, and paused a minute, surpressing a self-satisfied grin at the knowledge that he could have this effect on her, and that they had this effect on each other. "Better?"

She nodded. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and then back. She was embarassed, now that the moment had passed, and they were back in neutral territory. She knew too much had passed between them to keep brushing it under the rug. She was left standing there, across the room, waiting for one of them to come up with a way to approach it from a new angle.

"Are you still willing to talk about, you know, what happens next?"

She nodded again.

"And I am still allowed to be close to you?"

She finally smiled, and then laughed at him. "Was I gone that long?"

"No. It's just that you are standing way over there, and you look really nervous, and I forgot to lock the door."

She glanced at the door, realizing the thought of leaving never entered her mind. "I'm not going to run."

He patted the seat next to him, and she gratefully accepted his invitation. She sat down and turned to face him, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa. They exchanged a look, and a smile. "I am not going anywhere, but that doesn't mean that this . . ." She gestured between them. ". . . doesn't scare me a little. Ok, maybe more than a little. But, I was thinking that I want you to know why it scares me."

"Ok."

"Ok, this is just a preliminary list, in no particular order." She looked up at him with a teasing sparkle in her eyes, but she was met with a seriousness she didn't expect.

"I know there are no guarantees. I know that I can't have the answers to all of my questions without diving into it." She looked down, knowing that she had to be honest, but not wanting to hurt him, or belittle any of the things he's done that showed her how much he cares. "I know I can be guarded, and I know I make it hard to get through to. The thing that worries me most, is that I am going to give myself over to this, and you are not going to take it seriously."

"The thing that worries me most is that you are _not_ going to give yourself over to this, because you are never going to trust me enough to let me in." He dipped his head lower to face her eye to eye. "Believe me, I know it is a big risk. We can come up with a dozen worries and what ifs. And you are right, we are not going to find answers tonight. They will only come with time."

"I feel like we are gambling something that is already pretty good. I don't want to end up with nothing."

"You're not the only one with something to lose. All I have to do is think about how it felt to hold you while you were sleeping, and the instant connection I felt out their when we were both being open with each other." He placed his fingers under her chin, nudging it up, and leaned in close. "That is what I don't want to lose. That feeling . . . that is worth it to me."

"Even if it doesn't last?"

His eyes crinkled into a smile. "Maybe you weren't there? I don't think there will be any regrets, whatever the outcome." She didn't return his smile, and he sobered quickly. "You're not having second thoughts are you? We can take this as slow as you want. I can be very patient, as long as we both are both headed in the same direction."

"I told you I wouldn't run. I just need time to think this through."

He touched her cheek, and ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "I couldn't ask for more than that right now. We'll go slow." He immediately voiced his second thought. "How slow?"

This brought her smile back. "This is a good pace."

"Ok. . . Ground rules? Good idea. So, on our list of acceptable activities. . . sharing meals, watching TV, sitting close, touching, holding, hugging, snuggling, . . . Am I leaving anything out?" His smile was taking over his face.

She reached out, and took his hand in hers, holding it in her lap. ". . . talking, holding hands. . . Are you making fun of me?"

He laughed at her. "No. Absolutely not. I just want to be very clear. And just so you know, I am not complaining. At. All. Although, we haven't got to the list of _un_acceptable activities yet."

"I can make that really simple for you. Everything that Lanie and Esposito are doing downstairs. At least for now."

He seemed to be taking a very long time to think about it, as he absently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Understood." He paused a beat longer. "Um, Kate?"

"Yes."

"You said _everything_ that Lanie and Esposito are doing?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward, but only by an inch. "Because I really want to kiss you right now."

"It has been, like, two seconds, and you are already wanting to break the ground rules?"

He advanced another inch. "I really do."

She leaned forward until she could feel his breath on her lips, and she breathed into his. "Sorry, Rick. I don't kiss on the first date."

His breath caught, and he whispered back, "Technically, this is not our first date. It's really not a date at all."

"Sorry, rules are rules."

"Damn, we are going to have to negotiate this one." He sat back a little, laughing. "Seriously, I will give you all the time you need, if you promise to step outside of your comfort zone, and test us once in a while. I think you might be surprised at how ready for this we are."

.

.

**I'm not really sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Just so everyone knows, I am aware that I am seriously stretching the boundaries of reality on how two adults would approach a relationship...but that's why this is called _fiction_, right? Like everyone looooves to say, it's all about the dance.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate? What are you doing here so early on a Sunday morning?" Lanie opened the door wider, tightening the belt on her robe, and smoothing her hair.

"Hi, Lanie. Sorry, I know it's . . ." She lost her train of though momentarily. ". . . pretty early." She rolled her eyes when she looked behind Lanie, and saw Esposito sitting on the sofa reading the paper in his boxer shorts.

"It's ok. We were up." Kate felt herself blush lightly, and Lanie laughed at her. "What?" Lanie gestured toward Esposito. "He said you knew."

"I knew you were, you know, . . ."

"Together?"

"Yes. I just didn't know he had moved in."

Esposito waved nonchalantly in Kate's direction. "Hey, Beckett. There's some bagels on the counter. Help yourself."

"No, thanks, and Esposito . . . the paper's upside down." She turned back to Lanie, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Of course it is. Get in here. Does he stay or go?" Lanie sat two cups of coffee down at her kitchen table, and motioned for Kate to sit down.

Javier looked up, feigning a hurt expression. "Company shows up and you kick me to the curb? Fine." He turned his paper around, and shook it out, pretending to read again.

Kate rolled her eyes at him again, and tossed him a throw from the back of the sofa. "Relax, you can stay. Just go put some pants on."

He stood up, making a show of wrapping the blanket around him in a skirt-like fashion, and walked runway style across the living room, and into the bedroom.

Kate smiled at Lanie, and lifted an eyebrow. "You never told me things were getting serious with you two. It's great. I'm happy for both of you."

Lanie was looking at her curiously, noticing Kate's mood. She waited patiently for Kate to take the lead. If Lanie had learned one thing about Kate, it was that she liked to set the pace. She eventually realized that this was not going to happen. "Ok, whatever it is, you should really be talking to him about it."

"What? Who?"

"You have that I-just-figured-something-out-and-I'm-not-sure-what-to-do-about-it look. Whatever realization you came to, just go tell him. And don't insult me by asking who again."

Esposito reappeared in record time, still buttoning his shirt, obviously not wanting to miss anything. He pulled up a chair. "Who?"

Lanie looked at him impatiently. "Castle. Kate has something to tell him."

Javier was already beginning to look a little uncomfortable. "Are you sure you don't want me to run out for a while? This seems like a girl thing."

Kate couldn't keep from smiling. She ignored Esposito, and turned to Lanie. "We had a really good weekend."

"So did we." Lanie winked at Esposito, and then turned back to Kate, narrowing her eyes. "Wait a minute, you're smiling. Did you have as good a weekend as we did?"

"Better."

Esposito patted Kate's arm, and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't think so."

Lanie raised an eyebrow in his direction. "She's teasing us. You can't see that? She knows how badly I want that to happen, how badly I need to hear those details, so she's come all the way over here on a Sunday morning, early, to tease me."

Kate just raised an eyebrow, but she was still beaming.

"You're being real? You and Castle? What happened?"

"Judging from your eager smile, not as much as you are thinking."

"I knew it." Lanie looked disappointed.

"But we had a great night, and we talked about it."

"You _talked_ about it? Who does that?"

"Apparently we do. It was nice." She shrugged, and pick up a piece of the previously offered bagel. She played with it, and shredded pieces off of it, but never really ate any of it.

Esposito noticed that Kate was starting to look a little hurt by her friends lack of interest in all things non-sexual. "Lanie, maybe you should ask Kate _why_ her weekend was so good." Lanie shot him an evil look, and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just sayin'."

"So, Kate. What made this evening so 'nice', besides, you know, all of the _talking_?" She shot Javier a sweet smile, and mouthed, 'better?'.

"We had dinner, we talked, we watched a movie, we fell asleep on the couch. It was just . . . really nice." She looked self-consciously between them. "Cozy."

"Is that what you were doing in his suite, _all_ night long, _not_ answering your cell phone? Getting _cozy_ and t_alking_?" Lanie was still grasping with both hands to the idea that Kate might still be holding something back from her.

"I felt really close to him. We are going to try and make it work."

"Make _what_ work?"

"A real relationship."

Kate was absolutely beaming, and Lanie couldn't help but get caught up in her excitement. "Really?" She put a hand over Kate's, and patted it. "It's about damn time, girl. Is Writer Boy grinning as much as you are about this?"

"I told him I needed time. We agreed to take it slow. But, yes, he's pretty happy about it."

"You just need to loosen up, enjoy the ride." Lanie laughed at the image that phrase conjured in her head. "You can't skip forward to the end of the book to see how it ends. Whether both of you decide in two weeks that it's not working, or if one of you decides in six months that you are looking for something else, or if you go together in rocking chairs on your front porch when you are old and gray, you have to live everything in between. Let him take you on that ride. If you give him a chance, I do not see him letting you down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In case you haven't noticed, that man is head over heals in love with you."

"I told him I needed time. I set rules. How do I let him know I feel the same way he does?"

Lanie looked at her, and laughed. "Rules? Oh, this is gonna be good. What kind of rules?"

Kate's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Believe me, you do not want to know."

Esposito cleared his throat, and stood up. "I'm just going to go out . . . for a walk. I'll let you girls talk."

He was surprised to find that Kate had followed him to the door, and was leaning patiently against the wall while he was frantically digging through various jacket pockets for his keys. Lanie excused herself to the kitchen, and busied herself tidying up the already spotless countertops and appliances. She was happy that her best friend and her significant other were close. Javier was like the big brother that Kate didn't have, but desperately needed. He was protective of Kate, whether Kate approved of it or not.

"Are you asking for my opinion?" He looked somewhat amused, and nervous at the same time.

"Yes, because listening to your opinion worked so well last time." She rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "Do you think I am making a mistake?" She couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Last year, I felt terrible when I told you how Castle felt about you, only to have him turn around and make an ass out of himself, and me. I felt bad, but I wasn't wrong. He cared about you. It was just not the right time or circumstances. He still cares about you, so maybe now is the right time and place."

"Do you think I am going to end up getting hurt this time?" She looked at him this time, searching his face for clues that he wouldn't say out loud.

"There's no way I can tell you that, but I still believe that he is crazy about you." Esposito grinned at her. "Now, what I can tell you, is that we had a little talk yesterday, and he understands that I don't put a good word out for just anyone. If he hurts you, he breaks our agreement, and nobody would be happy if that happened."

"You threatened Castle?" She tried, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

He furrowed his brow at her. "Yeah, he was a little amused about it too."

After he left, Lanie elbowed her. "Did you really have to laugh at him? I was wondering what was going on last night when he asked me if I thought he could kick Castle's ass." She could tell Kate was still thinking about her conversation with Javier. "You are overthinking this."

"I know. I can't help it."

"You need to knock it off. Go to his place. Surprise him. Give him the best first kiss he's ever had. Have a little fun."

She looked at Lanie, wondering if she should tell her or not.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, regarding Kate suspiciously. "You're not telling me something." She smiled victoriously. "I knew there was more. Spill."

"We have sort of already done the 'first kiss' thing." She shifted nervously.

"What? When? Sort of? You told me nothing happened last weekend. You told me you _talked_. You never mentioned a kiss. I knew it. What else are you holding back about the events in that hotel room?" She was all smiles, and proud I-told-you-so looks.

"I am not holding anything back. We did not kiss last weekend."

"But?" She coaxed her on not so subtly.

"But, we may have kissed previously."

"_May_ have?"

"We had to. To distract the security guard in the parking lot, so we could get into that warehouse, and save your boyfriend and his partner."

"How heroic. Too bad it wasn't Ryan and Esposito in that parking lot needing to save you and Castle's ass. I would have loved to hear how that played out."

Kate just narrowed her eyes at Lanie.

"Yeah, you're right. There are probably other, less interesting, ways to get out of that situation. You know, _alternative_ procedures for those partners who don't secretly want to jump each others bones."

"Very funny. Do you want to hear about this or not?"

"Sorry."

"It started out as a diversion, and it wasn't working. . . ."

"Imagine that. It was such an inventive plan." Lanie smiled, and covered her own mouth with her hand.

Kate ignored her, and continued. "So, we . . . stepped it up a little. A lot." She smiled at the memory. "It was . . . "

"Don't you dare say 'nice'."

"Hot. Shockingly so." She grinned. "I mean, I had thought about what it would be like before, but . . . I didn't expect it to hit me so hard. It caught me off guard, and after, it really got me thinking."

"Wait just a minute. Back up. When you say hot . . . were tongues and hands involved?"

"Yes, and your curiousity for detail is starting to creep me out a little bit."

"I always knew there would be fireworks with you two. Is he a better kisser than Josh?"

"Lanie! You can't ask me that."

"I just did, and it is a perfectly reasonable question."

"It was just that once."

"I'm not judging. Are you trying to tell me you don't remember?"

She rolled her eyes at Lanie. "Better than Josh, possibly the best ever."

"I knew it. And we are still talking about the _fake_ kiss? Perhaps it's time for a follow up. You need to go to that man, and give him a second kiss he'll never forget."

.

.

**Sorry...no Castle in this one. They will be back together next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reminded me that they already kissed once. Seriously, how could I not think about that? **hangs head in shame** But to my defense, it wasn't a really for real kiss. :) I'm having an internal argument with myself right now disputing my last statement, so before you say it... I know. It seemed pretty darn real. :)**

**I'm not naming any names, but for those of you who love! to! use! exclamation! marks! in! their! reviews! to! make! their! point! ... I get it. You think they should be kissing...like right now. No need to shout. LOL. I'm getting there.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had gone by, with work taking up too much of their time to seriously consider Lanie's recommendations, or to think too much about what needed to be done to clarify the current status of their relationship. There were back to back evenings that turned into late nights at the precinct, that turned into dragging themselves back to their respective homes to catch a few hours sleep. There was one evening spent at their favorite Haunt with Lanie and the guys and the Captain. It was a well deserved night of relaxation after two nonstop days of work.

Kate was now sitting at her desk, numb from hours of paperwork, and finally letting her mind tumble over the thoughts she had shelved for a while. She knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do, but crossing that bridge was more difficult to put into action than she anticipated.

Her phone buzzed, and she opened the message. She didn't realize how eager she was for a distraction.

_**It's here.**_

Kate smiled, and stared at her phone before replying.

_**?**_

It was good to hear from him. She was always surprised when the better part of a day slipped by without having one of their discussions. With the latest development in their relationship, when she didn't hear from him most of the day, she became concerned as well as surprised. There were too many questions and variables that quickly turned to doubt, and worry that he was having second thoughts.

_**Do you really have to ask?**_

She smiled again, and stared back at her phone, letting visions of that couch and that night bounce around in her head.

_**I want to see you**_

_S_he tapped her fingers on her phone, waiting for it to vibrate. It took a beat longer than the previous reply.

_**Me or my sofa?**_

She thought about the big, soft, cozy sofa back in his hotel suite, and had to admit to herself that they seemed equally tantalizing at the moment.

_**Both**_

She stretched to get a kink out of her back, then relaxed back into her uncomfortable chair.

**:)_ OK. We will be waiting for you._**

She smiled to herself, and then quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before she fired off another text. It was getting late, and aside from Ryan and Esposito, who were engrossed in a particularly difficult level of Angry Birds, few people were left milling about.

_**I am still working. It may be late.**_

There was barely a pause before his reply came through, making her smile again.

**_OK _:)**

She barely remembered that she was supposed to be working, not that there was a whole lot left to do except wait for her shift to end.

**_How late is too late?_**

A few more finger-tapping seconds past as she started to think about seeing him in a short while. Her phone was laying in the middle of her desk, and she was now leaning over it, waiting, her elbow resting on her desk, her chin propped on her hand.

**_No such thing__. I'll be up. E__verything OK?_**

She didn't realize that she was still smiling.

**:)**

Castle smiled to himself, and started to set his phone aside, when he felt it vibrate again. He saw Ryan's name on the screen, and he looked at it, puzzled. He opened the message.

**_Exactly what are you two talking about?_**

Castle clicked on the picture attachment. It was Kate, sitting at her desk, focused on her phone with a beautiful smile lighting up her face. He felt a warmth spread through him. He stared at the photo for a while before shooting a reply back to Ryan.

**_Really? Stalking?_** **_JK. Thanks, Bro._**

* * *

><p>After a much shorter than expected wait, Castle read Kate's text that she was on her way up. He opened the door just as she was getting ready to knock.<p>

He greeted her with an easy smile. "You're early."

"Yeah. I needed to see you." She didn't move when he stepped aside slightly to let her in.

He smiled at her, and narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on. "Yeah, you said that earlier. I thought you were just using me for my exquisite taste in furnishings."

She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. She held his face in her hands, feeling the roughness of his stubble against her palms. "That's not entirely true. I have been thinking about you today. What I _really_ needed to do was feel you."

"Oh. Um . . ."

His words were cut off when she pressed her lips against his. The move was hesitant, but the electricity it generated was immediate. She broke contact to release the breath she had been holding. She ran her tongue over her lips, and then slid them across his, tasting him along the way. She turned her head to take another breath, leaving his mouth near her ear.

"Kate . . ." He whispered into her ear, the damp word leaving a tingling trail from her ear back to her lips as she reclaimed his mouth before he could say anything else.

The kiss, and the things she was doing with her tongue, left him breathless, and unable to form a coherant thought. It made him forget what was so important about what he was going to tell her. He tangled his hands in her hair, holding on to her, and the moment, and the feelings she was creating in him.

When the need for air became too great, she ended the kiss, still holding his face in her hands, eyes closed, and breathing unsteadily. Then she heard the noise. It was coming from directly behind Rick's back, and it sounded like someone clearing their throat.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, already feeling a deep blush taking hold.

"I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I was just going to sneak around you, and . . ." Martha motioned to the hallway uncomfortably. "If you will excuse me."

Kate felt Rick stiffen a little, and then he took a step back. "Mother." He forced some cheerfulness into his voice. "Kate, I was just about to tell you that Mother's plans were canceled, so she is going to be spending the evening with us."

Martha tried again to find an opening to get past them, and into the hallway. "No, actually, I was just heading back out."

"Oh." She shook her head, clearing the last of the kiss-induced fog from her brain. "No. . . No, you're not leaving because of us." She turned to Rick. "Right?"

He looked unsure of his opinion on that matter. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more at this moment than for his mother to not be there, and for Kate to have her hands and lips and other body parts on him. He looked back at Kate, wanting to object, and Kate raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to voice his opinion. "Sure. Right. I mean. . . unless you have already made other plans?" He looked at his mother as if to say, 'you do have other plans, right?"

Kate actually laughed then, albeit a bit nervously. "Can we all just go inside, and step away from the door?"

Rick sighed, wanting everyone to know how frustrated he was by this turn of events.

Kate shut the door, and they all stood in a somewhat awkward silence. Kate was embarrased, Rick was formulating a plan for privacy, and Martha was beaming at both of them. Martha finally clasped her hands together. "Well. Congratulations to both of you." She gestured between the two of them. "It took you long enough, but I'm sure it will be worth the wait." Kate bit on her lower lip, and Rick just stood there patiently. "I'm going to go upstairs now, so, you two carry on as you were."

After Martha made her hasty retreat, Rick turned to Kate. "Sorry. I was trying to tell you, but you took my thoughts down other paths." He crinkled his eyes into a curious smile that clearly asked for more information. He hooked his fingers around hers when she didn't reply right away. "What was that?"

"That was me telling you that after careful consideration, I have decided that maybe we should eliminate some of the rules."

"Do I get to help choose which ones? I'm only asking because I can think of a few others right off the top of my head that I'm not fond of." He saw her mock look of disapproval, and backtracked. "No? Ok. I liked your first choice."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head. Rick reached out and touched her cheek. "You won't regret it."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe we should do this at my place next time. I get fewer people wondering through."

Castle took a step back. Some of his earlier frustration and irritation dissipated, and he was beginning to appreciate the humor of the situation. He couldn't suppress his grin. "It's not often I get to see my mother speechless."

"It's not your mother I was trying to render speechless." Kate was smiling too, remembering Martha's gaping mouth and wide eyes. "You really could have warned me."

"In my defense, you really didn't give me a chance." Suddenly, he was in her space again, with that look in his eyes. The one he always wore when he was kissing her, or when he was thinking about kissing her. The one that made her feel weak-kneed and short of breath. "Not that I am complaining." His voice was soft and low, and it made her seriously think it would be the perfect time for kiss number three.

He ran his hands down her arms until he found her hands. He locked his fingers in hers, and tugged her slightly toward the sofa. "You know you're dying to give it a go."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, what gave you that idea?"

"Oooh, nice twisting of my words, but I was talking about the sofa." He tugged on her hand again, tilting his head in the direction of the sofa.

"Sure you were." She stole a glance at his new leather possession, which looked exactly as soft and cozy as the one in the hotel suite. Her feet betrayed her resolution to stand her ground, and not let herself get swept up in all that comfortable softness, and distinctive leather smell, and intoxicating presence of just being near Richard Castle.

Her head told her to keep a little distance, until they figured things out a little better. It told her if she went over there, she would end up sitting too close, and he would smell too good, and they would end up doing things that left her vulnerable, and would cloud her thoughts and her judgment. The rest of her had already moved way past listening to those warnings, and was letting him lead her to the place of her supposed undoing. The rest of her was puzzled at the thought of anything bad coming out of something that felt so enticing and safe and secure.

"I'm shocked to think you would naturally assume that's where my thoughts are . . . were." He sat down. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed, enjoying his attempt at sweet talk. "I can't believe you would think I would have such blatant disrespect for our 'rules'. . . which, by the way, you _totally_ disregarded earlier with that public display of affection. Not that I am complaining."

"Really? Because it sounds like you are complaining to me."

He took her hands, and gently tried to pull her into the sofa next to him. She smoothly tugged back, and stood her ground, with only a slight glance in the direction that Martha disappeared.

Before she could anticipate his next move, he had snaked his other hand around hers, and put a little more gusto into his second attempt. She fell forward, and instead of landing in the spot he was targeting next to him, she stumbled on top of him.

He still had a grasp on her wrists, so he artfully twisted her so she landed smoothly in his lap. She sat dazed for a beat until her thoughts caught up with what happened, and she realized how she played into that one just as he intended. She slipped her hands free, and although smiling, still pulled off the scolding look that he expected.

"Nope. No complaints here." Her legs were stretched out on the sofa to his side. He grinned, and ran his hand over their length, letting his hand stop to rest comfortably on her thigh, tracing small patterns with his fingertips. He tugged gently on her pants leg, and she curled her legs up beside them.

"So . . . now that you have me here, . . . " She angled herself slightly, so she could see his face, and placed her hands on his chest, leaning forward. ". . . what are you going to do with me?"

He stared at her - her eyes, her lips, and then at all points below - trying to decide how much her invitation encompassed. Finally, his eyes were drawn back to hers. He settled his fingers into her hair, letting it tangle through his fingers. He pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his, as he gradually lowered her backwards onto the sofa. He hovered over her for a moment, supporting his weight on one knee, touching only her lips and her hair.

She had her hands at his waist, gripping his shirt in her fingers. She wasn't sure if she was holding on to him to ensure he wouldn't pull away, or to make sure he didn't get too close.

He freed one hand from her hair, and let it roam over her face as he kissed her. He lowered himself the last few inches until his body was nestled on top of hers.

Her arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. She used her powers of deduction to assume that the grip on him she questioned earlier, was to make sure that he did not pull away.

He broke the kiss first, burying his face in her neck. It did not take him long to refocus his energies on this soft spot that held her particular scent. The scent that he was always able to pick out of the breeze when she walked by him. He lingered in this spot, tasting her with all of his senses, and was rewarded with a moan that he felt against his lips, more than heard.

The moan was followed by a slightly desperate reminder that they were not alone, followed by some curses regarding what he was doing to her, and their bad timing. His hand found a patch of bare skin between the waistband of her pants and the tail of her bunched up shirt, and her protests were quickly abandoned. She focused on the sensation of his slightly rough hand laying against her soft skin, his lips on her throat, and then her collarbone, and then in that little hollow spot in between.

He heard the little intake of breath, as he slipped his hand under her shirt, lightly brushing over her ribs and belly, and letting his fingers barely graze the bottom of her lacy bra. He was guessing it was white lace, and remembering back to L.A. and her perfect pink pedicure, he even hazarded a guess of pink lace. She liked to talk tough, and wear leather jackets and four inch heels, but he knew that deep down, hidden from everyone, she was a girl. A pink nail polish, white lace, flower loving, cuddling, cherry shampoo kind of girl.

Not that he had any doubts regarding her ability to pull off a black lace bustier, leather panties, fishnet stockings, and four inch stilettos if she wanted too. The more he thought about it, the more he very much wanted her to want to.

He dragged his mouth away from the sweet smelling softness of her throat, and looked up at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed. A small smile played at the corners of her lips. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising with each deep breath. His hands had left her hair mussed, and laying haphazardly around her face and spread out over the supple expanse of his new couch cushion. He thought again how much he loves that couch.

Quickly, before she realized he was watching her, he ran his hand over her ribs again, and then lightly over the lace covered swell of her breast. He was slammed with a physical jolt that cursed through him with only the brief touch of her. It was only magnified by her immediate response. A moan of appreciation escaped her as her eyes fluttered open. Their desire fed quickly on each others, until their hands and mouths were seeking out and exploring every accessible inch.

He sat up, looping an arm around her waist, and pulling her with him, and back onto his lap. Her hands were already inside his shirt, memorizing his skin with her fingers. She didn't bother removing them as she was hoisted up, and rolled into his lap. His lips were on the back of her neck, under the collar of her shirt, her hair lifted out of the way so he could find the spot they both enjoyed so much. His lips found the right spot, and he was rewarded with something between a sigh and a moan.

She raised herself off his lap, and onto her knees. He grabbed her hips and steadied her while she lifted one knee, and replaced it on the other side of him, straddling him. His hands dropped lower, and he pulled her against him, as close as possible, and held her there. She picked up the rhythm of his movements, and the slight swaying of her hips, even through multiple layers of clothing, made him shudder. He could feel each deep breath she took, as he tried to find some of the control that he had lost from her touch, and from feeling her and watching her.

He was hardly in a position to be the voice of reason, but when he felt her hand slide down his stomach, then to the button on his jeans, he covered her hand with his, and forced out from between gritted teeth, "Kate. Mother. Alexis. Upstairs."

Hearing those words was _almost_ enough to bring her down from her single minded mission, but she wasn't ready to give up. She executed a couple more exaggerated thrusts across his lap, and whispered in his ear. "I can be . . . very quiet."

He laughed, a loud booming sound, that, in contrast to their previously non-verbal communication, and the completely quiet apartment, startled her into creating the distance they both needed to compose themselves. She leaned back a little more, considering the best way to extract herself from her current position on his lap. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, with a frustrated sigh. He did not remove his hands from her back side. She still had that predatory look in her eyes. He leaned his head back against the sofa cushion, and took a couple of deep steadying breaths.

He opened his eyes to find her still watching him, but with a very unsure look. He reluctantly repositioned his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was a much safer, much quieter kiss. When they pulled apart, she was smiling at him. She let him pull her into his warm embrace. She focused on the sensation of his fingers tracing circles on her back, as they waited for their heartbeats and breathing to return to normal.

Finally, she lifted her forehead off his shoulder, and raised off of him so she could change positions. He put his hands on her thighs to stop her. She looked at him questioningly, but lowered herself back down.

"I'm sorry, and thank you."

She still looked puzzled. "What are you both sorry and thankful for?"

"I am sorry that your plans were ruined, and . . ."

"Wait a minute. This . . ." She gestured to her current position straddling his legs. ". . . was not actually part of my plans for this evening." She made herself meet his eyes, even though she could feel a blush threatening.

"So your plan was to show up at my door, kiss me, and then leave?" He looked doubtful, but she could tell he was only teasing her, and it was not helping to stave her impending blush.

"Actually, I had not put much consideration into what would happen after the kiss." She locked her arms around his neck, and settled back into his lap again. She lowered her head, and spoke directly into his ear. "If I had, I would have worn my fancy underwear."

He laughed again, that same booming laugh, but this time she was prepared for it. "You are such a girl."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." She scrambled off his lap, and took the spot next to him. "You were thanking me for something?"

He curled his arm around her back, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. "It's not a bad thing at all. It's just a side of you that I don't get to see very often. It always surprises me a little."

The both sunk back into the couch cushions, propping their feet up on the table. Rick's arm was still around her, and she was snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. "That's what I wanted to thank you for. Thank you for sharing those things with me. Thank you for your vote of confidence, for trusting me enough to let me in, even if it is just a little at a time."

She smiled into his shirt. "You're welcome. You deserve it, you know. You actually deserve more."

"Fancy underwear?"

"Maybe. Unless you keep making fun of me."

"Noted. I do have just one more question, while we are on the topic. I was just wondering . . . what color underwear are you wearing right now?"

She actually removed her head from his chest to look up at him, and check that he was serious. He just raised his eyebrows at her. He was serious. "Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"I know. I almost didn't ask, but you know how curious I get. I'll tell you what color mine are."

She laughed, and rested her cheek back against his chest. "Do you want the boring truth, or should I make something up?"

"Give me the truth. I'll decide if it is boring."

"Pink."

"Hot pink or pale pink?"

"Pale pink."

"Lace or . . ." She punched him playfully in the ribs, and he conceded with a laugh. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"So? What color are yours?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to check it out for yourself."

"If I really cared what color yours are, I would not have a problem with that."

He paused for a moment, playing with her hair, before asking what was on his mind. "Would you really have, you know, here, with them upstairs?"

"I don't know, but we are definitely doing this at my place next time."

"No holding back. No need to be quiet. Sounds good to me."

"Well, I do have neighbors. We wouldn't want them to hear." She planted a kiss on his shirt, just above his chest.

"I think you purposefully say things like that to drive me crazy. Not that I am complaining."

.

.

.

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have had the the next few chapters written for a while, but someone suggested that Castle's new couch deserves some attention, and I thought it was an excellent idea. It's really hard to sneak in an extra chapter after everything else is mostly finished. It gave me problems, and I had to change a few things around, but I'm glad I did it.**

**One more thing... 'fancy underwear' - that phrase actually made me laugh when I typed it. I'm not sure why I find it so funny? Is it wrong to be amused by your own musings?**


	7. Chapter 7

"I wasn't sure if this officially broke any of our rules, but I wanted to do something nice, and if I had them delivered to your place, you would never get to enjoy them, because you are always here, and then I was thinking, why should it matter, because everyone here already knows, right, about us, I mean, so I just decided to bring them myself, because I wanted to see you anyway, but if you would rather I didn't, I don't think anyone has seen me yet, or them, so I could just take them with me and bring them back to you at your place later . . ."

"Castle, breathe, it's fine. Just . . . set them down."

He put the crystal vase of flowers down carefully on the corner of her desk, adjusting them a little as he did so. He took an exaggerated breath.

She smiled at him, noting that he was acting particularly odd this morning. "Thank you." She touched the petals of one of them, and couldn't resist leaning over to smell them. "Wow. They are really beautiful. What is the occasion?"

"Read the card." He was grinning now, most of his nerves having left him. He plucked it out of it's little plastic holder, and handed it to her.

"You wrote something?"

"Yes. Don't judge me. It's hard to get the creative juices flowing with an impeccably dressed Floral Design Artist, his significant other, and his 100 year old grandmother watching over my shoulder. Just read it."

She gave him a disapproving look, and opened the card to find his neatly scrawled penmanship. _Last night was magic. Let's continue the enchantment tonight. Break out your fancy underwear. I'll be there at 7._

She laughed, loudly. She couldn't help it. She covered her mouth, and looked around quickly, making sure there was still nobody hanging around. "Nice."

"I thought it was inspired."

They shared a look, and Kate opened her mouth to express how much she was looking forward to the evening they had been alluding to, when Lanie showed up, leaning a hip against Kate's desk.

"I thought I caught the scent of morning after flowers in the air." Lanie examined the bouquet. "Nice job, Castle."

"So, you smelled them, all this way, huh? Esposito didn't tip you off?"

"Do you see Esposito anywhere around here?" Lanie raised her eyebrows innocently. "I need to see you downstairs, ASAP."

"Lunch?"

"Nooo. You will get a body before then, and we will be too busy. Now."

Kate gave her a funny look, but agreed anyway. "Fine." She grumbled as she prepared to trail after Lanie. "I really do have work to do this morning."

Castle called after her. "I'll wait here. Take your time."

They didn't quite make it to the elevator before Lanie pulled her over to the side of the hallway. She just stared at Kate.

"What? I took your advice."

Lanie's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What advice?"

"You told me I should go to him and kiss him."

Lanie tried to keep from laughing. "And you took my advice, literally."

"He opened the door. I kissed him."

"You guys are so cute. I would have paid to see Castle's face."

"Martha caught us."

"Priceless." She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Then what?"

"Nothing . . ."

"Your blushing. Don't tell me 'nothing'." Lanie pointed a finger at her. "You got flowers."

"Ok. Maybe something, but not what you are thinking."

"I know you are in a hurry, so we will talk about the 'something' later. So . . . the flowers?"

Kate narrowed her eyes, trying to decide how much was too much information. "Tonight."

"The two of you. . . you need a lesson in spontaneity."

"I think we were pretty spontaneous last night."

"Ooh. No spoilers. I want to hear all about it at lunch."

Kate rolled her eyes at Lanie, and waved to her as the elevator door closed, taking her back downstairs to her bodies and her speculations.

She bumped into Esposito as she turned back toward the break room for some much needed caffeine. "You just missed her."

"Who?" He tried unsuccessfully to act nonchalant.

"She's heading back down. Oh, and Esposito? Could you please not encourage her? She is . . . enthusiastic enough. A little privacy would be nice."

"Sorry. I'll try. She's just so . . . grateful to get any little morsel of information. All I told her was that I saw Castle in the elevator with flowers." He acknowledged Kate's disapproving glare, and nodded in agreement. "Done. No more morsels."

They walked back to the break room and busied themselves making their coffee as they chatted about Lanie's obsessive need for detail. Kate turned to the hallway when she heard the distinctive sound of Castle's ringtone. She didn't see him, but his end of the conversation floated clearly through the break room.

_'Gina.'_

_'Of course I didn't forget. I wasn't sure if the invitation was still open.'_

_'It's just been a while since we talked about it, and we never really finalized anything. '_

_'Next weekend, right?'_

_'She's mentioned it once or twice.'_

_'Ok. I still have the brochure.'_

_'Email me the flight information, or if you want to come to my place, I can arrange a car service and we can share a ride to the airport.'_

_'Great. _

_'And, Gina, thank you.'_

Esposito watched her carefully through the exchange. She didn't say anything, just went back to stirring her coffee. He could see the disappointment in her movements. Kate placed her coffee cup carefully back on the counter top with shaking hands.

"Don't jump to conclusions. That could have been about anything. Ok, maybe not anything, but I'm sure there is a better explanation than what you are thinking."

"And you know what I am thinking, because you are thinking the same thing."

"No. I didn't say that, but you should ask him. Just a simple 'What was that about?'"

She gave him a look that said the conversation was over.

"You should let him explain."

"Not now, ok?"

She stumbled back to her desk, without the coffee that every ounce of her body was craving. She, of course, verified first that Castle's chair was uninhabited. She needed sleep, caffeine, and someplace quiet to think. She leaned forward and planted her elbows on her desk, shoving her hands through her hair. Her attention to detail was too great. She remembered every single word of the conversation, or at least the pivotal ones. She played them back over and over, until they fit nicely into the scenario she imagined.

She felt someone watching her. She lifted her head slowly, but she was careful not to look at him.

"Was Lanie that rough on you? You look drained. You look like . . . " He tilted his head and examined her quietly. She could hear the amusement in his voice. " . . . one of your suspects after they have been thoroughly interrogated."

"No. I am just tired." She stole a look at him. He was still smiling at her warmly, but he also looked concerned, or guilty? "We are having an early lunch. I'm sure I'll get the third degree then."

He glanced at her again, noticing the rigidity of her posture, and the way she was carefully examining her fingernails in front of her. He studied her carefully through squinted eyes. "Are you sure everything is Ok?"

Something was telling him all was not right. He worried that she was having second thoughts . . . or was it third or fourth thoughts? He wondered if they were moving too fast, and then laughed at that preposterous notion. They were not getting any younger.

"Everything would be great if I could get some of this paperwork done, so I can get out of here at a decent hour tonight."

He attempted a smile in her direction, but it was not received or returned. "Message delivered. I'm leaving. I will see you tonight."

She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of the papers in front of her. He was hesitant to leave her like this. He had a long internal battle about whether to further pursue his line of questioning, or just drop it until they can hash it out in private.

She wondered why she nodded, further confirming his visit tonight. She was positive she would not have things sorted out in her head by then.

He wondered why he was getting the impression that she felt their plans for the evening were becoming a hump that she just wanted to get over. Something she wanted to be over and done with so she could stop stressing about it. He sighed.

He sat down in the chair next to her desk. "If you are unsure about tonight . . . "

"We are not going to talk about this here."

He looked around, noticing Ryan and Esposito studiously _not_ watching them. He leaned closer in, and whispered, "You should really try to curb your enthusiasm."

She did not miss the sarcasm laced into his words. So, apparently, it was now official. They were having their first fight.

She played the details back in her mind, just to make sure she had a grasp on the situation. _She_ overheard Rick making weekend plans with his ex-wife, but _he_ was mad at her because she was not enthusiastically awaiting the consummation of their relationship.

She tossed a look to Ryan and Esposito, and they both flinched, scurrying about their business.

She looked at the flowers, perching happily unaware on the corner of her desk. She cursed to herself. Sentimentality. Self pity. Disappointment. These were things she had been successful in not associating with herself. Another line of expletives rolled through her mind, making her bite her bottom lip painfully to keep them contained.

"I am going to keep plowing through this paperwork, and pretend we are not having this discussion...here...at my desk...at work." Her voice was quiet and steady, but the message was clear. He was dismissed.

He stood up, blinking a few times in confusion, wondering what went desperately wrong. He thought to himself that maybe he should just leave, and come back later for a fresh start. "Ok. I'm going." He still hesitated to leave, but she was not leaving him any other choice. "Just . . . call me later, when you have a free minute."

She pushed her hand through her hair again, propping her head up with her elbow on her desk. She didn't answer him. He left wondering what the hell just happened.

.

.

.

**Sorry everyone. Angst just snuck up on me, and hijacked this fluffy little story. That usually happens. I should have seen it coming. **

**Bad news: I apologize if this one seems a little...disjointed. I tried cleaning it up, but I think I just kept making it worse. I almost scrapped it, but I need it as a lead in for next chapter. **

**Good news: I will have another chapter up extremely soon...like, maybe in a couple hours at most! And I like the next chapter better. **


	8. Chapter 8

"I've got to tell you. This is not at all how I envisioned the beginning of my next visit to your place." Not even a shadow of a smile. "Is everything ok?" He knew it wasn't. He could see she had been crying, and she wasn't trying to hide it. This did not bode well for the success he making of their relationship. They have only been calling it a relationship for less than a week, and she was already in tears.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" She finally tried a smile, but it came out watery at best. She knew she wouldn't slam the door in his face like she wanted, but a good temper tantrum is what she felt like. She felt like screaming at him until he understood why his ex-wife was such a source of tension between them.

"You don't mind that I am here?" He raised an eyebrow, letting her know he wasn't buying it.

"Why would I mind?" She stared back at him, daring him to challenge her, keeping her face purposely unrevealing, emotionless. "We had a date, right?" They shared a long uncomfortable silence, in which he detected that every last wall was put back in place. His heart went out to her.

They had agree, in LA, to keep things casual, and start slowly. They had a lot to learn about each other, and, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she still had reservations about them long term. He knew this. He also knew that if he could be patient, he could win her trust over completely. They were making progress. They had been sharing more, and she wasn't nearly as guarded. She was happy. He felt it, and the looks, simple touches, and gestures left him breathless sometimes.

"That's what I can't figure out."

She was distant, and her need to protect herself from him scared him, more than he wanted to think about. He came to her to clarify things, to get some things off his chest, but doubt was starting to creep in. Was she really upset by the overheard conversation, or was she having doubts about the direction they were heading? The pace of their relationship progression suddenly did not seem like such a good plan.

"Maybe I can come in? We can clear the air?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, regretting her impulsive move to answer the door, and show him how pissed off she was. Her confusion, combined with his concern and sincerity was not helping to keep the tears at bay. "The air is fine."

"Really?" He pointedly looked into her puffy eyes and at her red nose, almost mentioning how cute it was that she was holding a tissue, but stubbornly refusing to use it in front of him. He thought better of voicing his observation, and instead took the tissue from her, dabbing at a lone tear that had escaped, leaving a watery path. "Are you sure about that?" He held the tissue to her nose. "Blow."

She swatted his hand away, but was rewarded with the smile he was hoping for, which quickly faded into a sigh. "What do you want, Castle?" His heart sunk when he realized that she had easily slipped back to addressing him in her more formal manner. It had become her pattern that he was Rick when they were alone, and Castle at the precinct.

"So we are going to do this in your doorway?"

"Do what?" She saw the determined look in his eyes, making her want to close the door before he had a chance to open his mouth, and change everything back to the way it was. Before LA. Before she admitted to herself that the feelings she had been trying to rename and rearrange and make so complicated were really very simple. She loved him. Maybe she was even in love with him.

She felt that painful squeeze in her chest again, and would have closed the door, and hid on the other side, if there weren't a very small part of her that was prepared for the worst, and needed to hear the truth. There was a larger part that trusted him, and held out hope, and wanted to put an end to the confusing dance they had been performing, and move their relationship forward.

"Ok." He sighed, and stole a glance, and a calming breath, before he plunged forward. "When I brought you those flowers this morning, the thing I worried about most was getting my ass kicked for, you know, mixing business and pleasure. It has been alluded to, by a source that shall remain nameless, that you _may_ have overheard a phone conversation that upset you."

Their eye contact disappeared, and she stared at a place on the wall behind him, feeling less confident, and less prepared, now that the words were spoken. "You didn't confront me. You didn't ask me what the hell I was doing on the phone with Gina. You heard one end of a conversation, and you ran. Whether what you think you heard is true, or if it is a gross misunderstanding, I am wondering, why didn't you come talk to me about it? "

He reached around her, and opened the door wider, stepping around her, and letting himself in. He waited for her to move, and when she eventually did, he shut the door behind her.

She leaned back against the door. "My answer to that question depends on which it was, truth or gross misunderstanding."

"If you are going to be honest with me, it shouldn't matter. I was hoping that after thinking about it, you would have already realized it was the latter, that there may have been something else going on that you didn't think about."

She looked at him confused, and he clarified. "I was hoping you would have realized it was a gross misunderstanding."

"It does. It matters. Even if it was a misunderstanding, and I overreacted, stuff like this, it makes it hard, to do what we are trying to do. "

"You mean to do what _you _are trying to do. . . to convince yourself that I can be trusted. I have accepted that, and I have accepted all the waiting, because I get it, and I don't blame you for being cautious." He leaned forward, taking her face in his hands. "I've accepted it, but I don't like it. I can't say that it doesn't sting just a little to have to pass some kind of test, when I have never done anything, nor would I ever do anything, to hurt you."

"Is that what this has felt like to you? A test? I honestly never looked at it that way. I trusted you, even when my head told me it was maybe not a good idea."

"Should it make me nervous that you are using the past tense?"

"I don't want you to think you have to continuously prove something to me." She felt like crying again, and cursed herself for being so emotional. "I'm sorry I am so bad at this."

He took her hand, and peeled her off her front door, pulling her toward her kitchen. He gestured toward a bar stool at her counter, and he walked around to her kitchen, searching for, and finding, a bottle of wine and some glasses. "You're not bad at this. It's just going to take some time for both of us to work out the kinks." He smiled at her, as he pushed a glass of red wine across the counter to her. He took a sizable swallow out of his glass before he went on. "Gina and Alexis are going away for the weekend for a 'Careers in Publishing' seminar. They made all the arrangements when we were . . . a while ago. I was just finalizing some of their plans. That's all."

"I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion. It wasn't fair." Her eyes locked with his, and all he wanted to do was hold her. "You have always been there for me, whether it is the little things, like just being their with a joke when I need a laugh, or a cup of coffee when I need a break, or the really big ones that I can't imagine having made it through without you to lean on. Those things mean so much to me."

He didn't see the apology coming, but it felt like a weight was lifted from him. "But your head still tells you not to count on my sticking around. What does your heart tell you?"

She knew she could keep putting him off forever, and she would never get the guarantees she wanted. The hardest questions had yet to be answered, but they would have to figure out the answers together. She held her glass by the stem, and drew circles on the countertop with the base, staring down into the red liquid. She kept her eyes diverted into her glass, and spoke softly. "It is telling me that it is a very real possibility that I am falling in love with you."

He was shocked at first. He never imagined that she would be the first to say those words. It was so surprising, and so completely not her style. A grin appeared, and he felt it spread across his entire face. He put his hand over the top of her wine glass, and tilted his head to look into her downcast eyes. "I think I can live with that answer." She released her glass, and he set it aside. She took a deep breath, and faced him. He had to smile again at the absolute terror showing in her eyes. "Just try to pay less attention to what your head is telling you. In this one rare instance, it is wrong. I know what I have to lose. I know that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have built over the past few years. A while ago, I don't think even I would have trusted myself with the responsibility of that, so I can understand your hesitation. But something changed. Something happened, and it has not been the same since."

"What happened?"

He smiled at her warmly. "You kissed me. That's when I knew I had a chance."

"No. _You _kissed me."

"I may have kissed you _first_, but you liked it enough to kiss me second."

"It wasn't a real kiss. . ."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but I've never had one that was more real."

"If we didn't need a diversion, it never would have happened."

"Circumstances aside, it happened, for real."

"It was pretty nice." She tilted her head, and smiled at him, a genuine smile that gave him an incentive to go on.

"It was more than pretty nice. A lot more."

"Yeah. That's a pretty fair assessment." One of her eyebrows raised, letting him know she was teasing.

He slid off his stool, and suddenly reached out and touched her, making her jump a little. He pushed her hair back, and held her face in his hands, looking directly in her eyes. "I feel like you bring out the best in me. You make me a better man. Those are strange feelings to have for someone who has always been just out of reach. I've learned first hand that I would risk my own life to keep you safe, but I have never risked sharing anything intimate with you. I like who I am when I am with you, and I want you to know that person too."

"I do. Now that I am looking, I see that person all the time, not just when you are with me. I have always believed that the way you are with your family . . . that is the real you."

He tugged her up so she was standing in front of him, making it easier to read her expressions face to face. "Promise me you will talk to me if something like this ever happens again. Promise me you will give me the benefit of the doubt. Don't just give up on me."

He felt her start to lean into him, and before she could take a step, he closed the distance and pulled her into his arms. He was surprised to feel her cling to him, and bury her face in his shoulder. He just held her for a moment while neither of them said anything. "It hurt, thinking of watching you choose Gina again."

Her warm breath seeping through his shirt and touching his skin was oddly distracting. It made him suddenly aware of how many places their bodies were making contact. It took a minute for the meaning of her words to sink in.

He leaned back, creating a little distance. "What do you mean 'again'? I have never willingly chosen Gina over you. The first time I was with Gina, I didn't even know you. The second time you were already in a relationship."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, but deliberately avoided his eyes, knowing that he could easily make her admit things when he was holding her this close.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. What? You're not telling me something."

She sighed again, before she looked up at him. "In the interest of full disclosure, there is probably something I should tell you."


End file.
